


Pairs

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Reflection, Regret, i havent been happy for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "They say all good things come in pairs,"A short, reflective piece on what might've been going on in Obi-Wan's mind after Mustafar.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	Pairs

They say all good things come in pairs; a pair of shoes, a pair of socks, a pair of eyes that fill with rage, a pair of legs cut-off at the knee, a pair…

That’s what they were. A pair—acquainted at first, before tragedy brought them both some semblance of family. A young man, wisened by trauma raising the child whom will save the galaxy one day.

Or so it was said.

A pair of blue lightsabers cutting through the hot, dense troposphere of a planet that was to become notorious for the birth of destruction. A pair of friends, who once shared a mind, now broken apart by space, and betrayal.

And guilt.

That was what haunted Obi-Wan the most; the guilt at not realizing that his Padawan, his brother, was falling right under his nose. How he had not realized the trusted Chancellor was the one dragging Anakin down the path of Darkness. The guilt of failure, not only for Anakin, but for Qui-Gon, the Jedi Order, and himself.

And Padmé.

A dear friend, a fearless leader and politician, no doubt a loving wife, and a mother that never had the chance to see her children grow.

A pair of twins, covered in blood and biofilm, being held by a medical droid over their mother’s lifeless body.

A pair of surviving Jedi, left to decide the fate of what was to be the entire future.

Now, Ben Kenobi lay in his lumpy bed on Tatooine, thinking of more things to pair.

Let’s see, a pair of locals entrusted to care for young Luke, a pair of blue eyes gazing up at him—and all he can see is failure.

Try again.

A pair of Jawas, roaming the desert for spare parts, attempting to bargain with Ben. A pair of Tuskens cowering from his interpretation of a Krayt dragon.

A pair of droids he says he has never seen before, but they bring back too many memories. He recalls Anakin risking everything in order to save that astromech unit. Obi-Wan had scolded him, but later, Ben realizes that Anakin’s attachment to the droid saved his daughter, along with the rest of the galaxy. Maybe, Ben speculated, attachments were what made Anakin a good man; not a good Jedi, but good man.

Which is why he decided to die at Vader’s hands. Anakin was never meant to be a Jedi, or a Sith. He was meant to bring balance to the Force. Ben smiles, and thinks of his old master—how he knew the council to be wrong about so much, but couldn’t accept leaving this child to a life of poverty and enslavement.

Ben Kenobi ignites Obi-Wan's saber, and is released to the Force.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This isn't my best work, but I am trying to get back into the swing of writing more frequently. I've been thinking about my college applications, and I want to write/base one of my essays around Obi-Wan's character.


End file.
